1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for using signal-generated range and geographic position information to provide a list and location of wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, cables and wires are predominately used as the communication medium for transferring information such as voice, video, data, etc. from one source to another. For example, cables or wires are commonly used to set up networking infrastructures in business offices, and are also used for personal home computing, and for connecting to the Internet. Although cables and wires may provide an inexpensive and fast connection with a communication network, any device connected to such communication network by way of wires or cables must remain stationary or is restricted to movement by the length of the wire or cable.
Wireless technology offers mobility of a communication device that wired technology cannot. In a wireless communication infrastructure, each wireless device may freely move from one geographic area to another without having the communication disconnected or interrupted. As wireless services become popular, the usage thereof will increase. Accordingly, more and more wireless devices will be used in public areas, such as cafes, airports, hotel lobbies, as well as in the office environments. Therefore, in order to enhance communication between wireless devices, it may be important to detect available wireless devices within a geographic area and to provide a listing and location thereto.